


新格林童話之桃娘公主

by peanutpotato



Category: Takarazuka Revue RPF
Genre: Multi, 男役性轉
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:34:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26354290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peanutpotato/pseuds/peanutpotato
Summary: 舊文補檔，桃娘公主傳奇的前半生(x
Relationships: Asaka Manato/Nozomi Fuuto
Kudos: 7





	新格林童話之桃娘公主

很久很久以前，在一個遙遠的國家裡，這個國家的國王與王后都希望有個孩子，於是他們就向上蒼祈禱：「上帝啊，請賜給我們一個可愛的孩子吧。」

於是王后很快生下一個可愛的孩子。

「因為她像桃子一樣可愛，所以我要把她取名為桃娘。」王后這樣說。

「……我親愛的YuuSan，」國王有點遲疑，「這孩子怎麼看都不像桃子，硬要說的話隔壁狐狸家那個圓臉小饅頭還比較像。你見過方形的桃子嗎？」

「我們要相信農業科技的力量，親愛的小蘭陛下。」真飛王后很堅持。

桃娘日漸長大，成為一個像桃子一樣美麗的公主，她唱歌的時候猴子跟狗跟雞都會忍不住留下來聆聽（嗯哼）。可嘆的是，桃娘公主誕生之後不久，王后就過世了；國王很快再娶，沒想到新王后居然是個可怕的女巫，還帶了隻狐獴。

「狐獴啊狐獴，告訴我，誰是寶塚最色氣的Top？」

「這個嘛……欸豆……親愛的同期你要知道，『色氣』這個詞是個聽起來很吸引人但其實含意很廣泛定義很模糊的東西，從你往上那些比較有名的每一個應該或多或少都被人說過色氣，就連從你往下的如果不只是算上T的那你跟我的手指腳趾加起來都還數不完，你想想寶塚就是個用各種手段讓貴婦掏錢包的地方，再怎麼不諳世事剛毅木訥的小孩子在舞台上站久了也都會有那麼一兩個摸門特會讓粉絲大吼『啊啊啊某某某殺人事件色氣暴擊』，所以我說你可不可以把你要問的問題再講清楚一點這樣我很難提供答案……」

「來人，今晚煮狐獴湯。」

「是您！當然是您！蘭寿王后！您就是全寶塚最色氣的Top！」

「哼哈哈哈哈哈哈！」

每一天，每一天，同樣的對話都要在皇后房間的密室裡重複一遍（只除了狐獴可能的烹調方式每天都不一樣而已）。某一天狐獴終於被煩得受不了，於是當蘭寿王后一開口問，牠就回答：「很遺憾的，王后陛下，現在全寶塚最色氣的Top已經不是你了！」

「什麼！？」壞王后大驚失色，「那是誰？」

「是那個將來會上T的桃娘公主！」

是可忍孰不可忍，壞王后馬上雇用一名獵人將桃娘公主帶到森林裡去殺人滅口。獵人成功以「森林裡有一間新開的雪貂咖啡館」的理由將公主騙出城堡，卻在最後一刻因為心軟而下不了手。

「唉……」獵人看著因為雪貂而少女心大爆發（人家本來就是少女）的桃娘公主，「真是我見猶憐，怎麼辦呢……」

獵人一五一十把王后的陰謀告訴公主，公主臉色大變。

「什麼……太可怕了，居然……」

「公主，你還是快逃吧。從這裡往前走就是小矮人的家園，他們應該很願意接納你。就此告辭，不送！」

「且慢！」桃娘公主攔下獵人，「恩公請留下名姓，桃娘日後必然報恩！」

「呵呵呵，在下真彩希帆，」獵人瀟灑一鞠躬，「我雖然有著娘T的身體，但卻有一顆帶把的心！別了！」

悲傷的桃娘公主一路往前逃命，終於遇見住在森林裡的小矮人。

「……你們一點都不像『小矮人』，」桃娘對於自己可能誤信網路謠言感到不悅，「你們有的比我還高。」

「『小矮人』只是代號，類似『長江一號』這樣。」臉很尖但眼睛特別大的那個小矮人對桃娘公主解釋。

「我們的真實身分是『89期』。」端著茶壺的那個小矮人告訴桃娘公主，「要來杯錫蘭紅茶嗎？」

「我覺得你很適合加入我們『89期』。」拿著水果刀的那個小矮人向桃娘公主微笑，「要吃柚子嗎？新鮮殺的。」

「來吧！跟我們『89期』一起過著和樂融融與世無爭的日子！」另一個小矮人親熱地跟桃娘公主勾肩搭背；桃娘公主看著那個小矮人背上刺的「精忠報國」四個字，決定對這句話的可信度持保留態度。

就這樣，桃娘公主從此快樂地生活在小矮人國度，並且與一個長得像柯基的小矮人成為室友。

鏡頭回到城堡，桃娘公主消失之後，壞王后以為從此可以高枕無憂，天天帶著國王進行各種色氣爆表的不可言說。沒想到，某一天狐獴因為太過無聊竟然又說溜了嘴：「很遺憾，王后陛下，現在全寶塚最色氣的Top不是你！是那個將來會上T然後跳塗黑秀的桃娘公主！」

王后氣得火冒三丈，決定這次要親自出馬，扮成賣糯米糰子的老婆婆，趁小矮人出去工作的時候上門拜訪。果然，桃娘公主只吃了一口自己點的青檸餡口味，就被酸得暈了過去，再也醒不過來。壞王后以為公主死了，於是歡天喜地回去找國王陛下一起塗黑跳CONGA!!，繼續色氣五百年。

小矮人回來以後看見暈倒在地的公主，每個人都很悲傷；他們不捨得埋葬公主，於是把他安放在花床上，其中一個小矮人還貢獻自己珍藏的數百本漫畫擺在旁邊。

有一天，森林裡出現了一名王子，路過小矮人的國度。

「一起去逛IKEA吧。」王子對長得像柯基的小矮人說，小矮人很開心。

「把我的鬼牌抽走吧。」王子對臉很尖但眼睛特別大的小矮人說，小矮人很開心。

「學個海豹叫吧。」王子對珍藏數百本漫畫的小矮人說，小矮人也很開心。

「我載你去Kyanon家蹭飯吧。」王子對一直無法決定自己是男是女的那個小矮人這樣說，小矮人還是很開心。

（後來這些小矮人痛定思痛編了一本手冊，叫做《防範恰拉以人人有責》。）

王子來到花床前，一看見美麗的桃娘公主就墜入愛河，於是低頭吻了公主。愛情的魔力讓公主甦醒過來（其實是因為青檸餡的酸味已經不酸了）。

「……你是……」

「我是蘇格蘭場的克里斯多弗搜查官。」

「……果然……我一直在等你……」

不對，錯棚了，嗯哼。

總之王子決定迎娶桃娘公主，舉辦盛大的婚禮，並邀請桃娘公主的父王前來參加。壞王后知道事跡敗露，連夜包袱款款逃跑到夏威夷去結婚，路上還為了減輕行李重量而把狐獴扔到冰天雪地的雪之國。國王在婚禮上遇見長得像柯基的小矮人，兩人一見鍾情，於是一同渡過那以愛為名的深湖……

讓我們回到故事主線。不知王子公主大婚之夜是怎樣情景？後人有詩為證：

**轉面流花雪，登床抱綺叢。鴛鴦交頸舞，翡翠合歡籠。眉黛羞偏聚，唇朱暖更融。氣清蘭蕊馥，膚潤玉肌豐。無力傭移腕，多嬌愛斂躬。汗流珠點點，髮亂綠蔥蔥。方喜千年會，俄聞五夜窮。留連時有恨，繾綣意難終。**

（沒錯這首是抄的，哇哈哈。）

嗯，基本上這是一條可信的史料，只不過遺漏了一段小細節，這段小細節是從王子把桃娘公主衣服脫得差不多的時候開始……

「………⊙∀⊙！！！！？？！！」

「啊，不好意思忘了說一件事，其實我是男役出女役。」

「這是『不好意思忘了說』可以解決的事情嗎！？」

「沒辦法，」桃娘「公主」一翻身把王子壓在下面，「你組替以後的事蹟我實在聽太多聽不下去，為了避免你以後過上先跟自家Top搞基再跟自家二番搞基連所有重協都不放過的腎虧人生，我決定還是先把你給搞了。這都是為了你好，親愛的MaaSama。」

史料遺漏的小細節到此結束。

從此以後，所有人都過著幸福快樂的生活。

（Maa：有人考慮過我的感受嗎──！？ Mirion救我──）

（新格林童話之桃娘公主 完）


End file.
